Luggage items and in particular luggage cases (suitcases) conventionally include wheels and tow handle arrangements to allow them to be wheeled and more easily moved by a user. Originally, fixed axis wheels were provided at one end on the sides of a case to allow the case to be wheeled in a length wise manner (long side of the case generally horizontal). This arrangement with a pair of wheels has evolved to provide wheels that are mounted to also rotate about a vertical axis (so called spinner wheels). More recently, there has been a change to provide cases that are arranged to be wheeled in a more vertical orientation (i.e. with their longest sides/dimension) vertical, and an increasing trend to provide four spinner type wheels on the bottom end. Such multiple spinner wheels allow better maneuverability of the case and easier user handling.
A problem with wheeled cases is that in order to minimize the overall dimensions of the case, it is desirable to minimize the size of the wheels. Small wheels, however, are less able to cope with and operate on rough surfaces. Spinner wheels, in particular, take up a lot of space with the actual diameter of the wheel having to be reduced to minimize overall space.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved luggage article, and more specifically an improved wheel arrangement on a luggage case that addresses the above described problems and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.